nekogaharafandomcom-20200214-history
Norwe Shishiwaka
Norwe Shishiwaka is a main character in Nekogahara: Stray Cat Samurai. Before he is wanted by police, he was a bounty hunter, notably after Norachiyo's head. He now travels with him and Amemura Short. Appearence Shishiwaka has long silver fur and hair. He wears a nice kimono. Character Shishiwaka is most known for his beautiful fur and charm. But under that charm lies a deceptive coward. He especially sensitive about his birth place and his parents. The insult 'spinless coward' is a trigger for him and he will attack anyone who calls him that, meaning that he has honor to defend. History Past Norwe Shishiwaka was born and raised in Europe as the son of a Christian crusader. He questions his father and is beat for it. He soon leaves for unknown reason and heads to Japan. During a period of time, he has become quite popular as a handsome cat and a bounty hunter. Volume 1 Norwe Shishiwaka shows up after Norachiyo kills Short's gang. He introduces himself and states that he knows where to find Norachiyo. They head to a small shrine where Norachiyo is resting. Shishiwaka wants to use Short as a decoy so he gives him a sword and tells Short to kill Norachiyo. When Norachiyo wakes up, Shishiwaka sneaks up from behind and stabs him in the back. Stabbed in the back.jpg Shishiwaka prepares to kill Norachiyo when he escapes and Shishiwaka and Short presume him dead and takes Norachiyo's sword. However, Norachiyo survives and steals back his sword while also shoving a wooden stick up Shishiwaka's anus. Shiriya Abyhei follows Norachiyo and Shishiwaka recovers very quickly. Volume 2 Shishiwaka appears in front of the court of Amemura Rican. He asks premission for Rican to kill Norachiyo. Rican declines his offer. Shishiwaka tries to ask again but is stop by Kurogane Hyoe. He is soon surrounded by five other cats, all from the Pound, an infamous prision. Amagami Shiro shows up and subdues the advancing, blood-hungry cats. Shishiwaka is taken aback, genunally horrified. Volume 3 Shishiwaka appears in the outhouse where Short is cleaning up. Shishiwaka warns Short not to disrespect his father. He begins to leave but is stopped Hyoe. He challenges him to fight. At first, Shishiwaka declines the fight, but after Hyoe calls him a 'cowardly lion'. This causes Shishiwaka to retaliate. He is overpowered by Hyoe. Short attacks Hyoe and is about to be killed when Shishiwaka stabs him in the stomach. Shishiwaka and Short heads back to the teahouse to be treated for their injuries. Norachiyo wants them to go to the castle to ask Rican some questions. Shishiwaka begins to leave to train and become a better fighter. However he is stopped by Shiriya Abyhei who wrongly frames them for tsujigiri. Norachiyo attacks but is quickly defeated after his sword is broken. Shishiwaka escapes with Short dragging along Norachiyo. Norachiyo apologizes and begins to tell his tale. Weapons and Abilities Shishiwaka owns two katanas. Trivia * He comes from Europe, possibly Norway. * His name means 'young lion'. * Despite his Christian heritage, he might be an atheist. Category:Characters